The Twilight Flower
by LunaAzul788
Summary: And by my doorstep, there lay a single twilight flower. Its petals black as midnight and its scent compelling as ever. I looked around for a note or any sign of whoever left this for me, yet the sender has never come to show. A Midna and Zant story.


**The Twilight Flower**

By LunaAzul788

 _Summary:_

And by my doorstep, there lay a single twilight flower. Its petals black as midnight and its scent compelling as ever. I looked around for a note or any sign of whoever left this for me. Yet the sender has never come to show.

A Midna and Zant story.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **This story has bloomed inspiration from the beautiful "The White Gardenia" by Marsha Arons. Taken into Midna's perspective, we follow an incredible friendship she has developed with a certain someone. The twilight flowers symbolize the milestones through her life as a ruler, a fighter, a friend.**

 **Though more of a drama and friendship type of genre, this story may have its small hints of romance.**

* * *

Every year on my birthday, from the time I turned 12, one twilight flower was delivered anonymously to me at my room in the palace of twilight. There never was a card or note attached. I did attempt to find the sender, yet after a while, decided to stop my search. Perhaps it would do me better to simply admire and delight myself in the beauty and perfume of that one magical, perfect midnight black flower with a stem and leaves of evergreen.

Though I did hesitate in continuing my search, I never stopped wondering who the sender might be. Some of my happiest moments were spent in daydreams about someone wonderful and exciting, but too shy to reveal his or her true identity. When I was about 16, it was fun to speculate that the sender may be a boy I had a crush on or someone I didn't know who had noticed me.

My best friend frequently contributed to my speculations. His name is Zant, and we have been the closest of friends ever since we were very young. He and I had never gone through a day without seeing, playing, and bickering with each another. Occasionally, Zant would ask me if there was someone whom I had done a special kindness, who might be showing appreciation anonymously. He reminded me of the times when despite being a noble and in-line for the throne, I would always get through my way to help out the merchants in their shops and made sure their children would not run too far off. Perhaps the mystery sender was one of those merchants.

Zant did his best to foster my imagination about the twilight flower. He kept me stirring ideas and uplifted me some creative sense. He wanted to make me feel cherished and love, not just by him, but by the twilight realm at large.

When I turned 18, I was humiliated at a royal dinner party with the king himself. A young nobleman from some region I would better not mention of infuriated me through his arrogant tongue and callous words. "Women are not meant for royalty," he dared say. "Most especially not big-headed, grumpy ones such as yourself, Midna." I felt my blood boil within me. The very nerve of him! I did my best to prevent myself from punching him across the dining table. However, the laughter and smirks of those present did not help me manage my stress and anger at all. Instead, I stood and without excusing myself, walked away. I felt a presence follow me through the dark halls. "Please leave me alone," I said, knowing who was following. Though I did not look back, I felt his warm smile through his comforting words. "You know it's not the truth, then why walk away?" he said. Without a moment's delay, I ran to him and buried myself in his embrace until my heart healed. He and I then both knew everything was all right again.

But there were times when Zant wasn't always there for me. A few months have passed, and news of both my parents being suddenly and mysteriously murdered has reached me. My feelings ranged from simple grief to abandonment, fear, distrust and overwhelming anger that my parents were missing some of the most important events of my life. I became completely uninterested in my upcoming graduation, the Twili festivals and the royal ball – events I had worked on and looked forward to. On these days when I felt like I needed someone to cry upon the most, my best friend was not there.

Few weeks have passed and Zant had finally showed up to me. He did apologize for his absence and told me it was for his studies. He too was a nominee for the throne – and was extremely passionate about that. He has served the noble and royal family all his life. "To make up for my absence," he said. "Let me get you that shackle you so loved for the royal ball." He told me this with a bright grin. I truly missed him, and though he was not there for me before, what mattered now was that he was with me now. "It's fine Zant," I told him. "I don't need anything because I'm not going to the ball. I'm just glad you're with me now." However, Zant would not hear of me missing out on any of these things. "Midna, don't be silly," he said. He took me by the hand and gently led me out to get me that shackle.

Zant promised to stay with me until I recovered from my grief. There were times I would wake up from nightmares visioning the murder of my parents. "Hush Midna, it was only a dream," Zant would comfort me. I cried myself back to sleep almost every night, and he was the only one I had – the only one I wished would stay. He would stay up late in his studies and I would wake up to the sight of him sleeping on his books. In return for the care he gives me, I put him to bed and place on the covers. I made sure he was comfortable and when he visibly was, I would plant a small kiss on his cheek.

Still grieving over my parents' sudden death, I forgot all about the royal ball I had looked forward to all my life. Zant did not. The night before the ball, I found the shackle waiting for me. It was polished and placed in a beautiful black marble stone box on my bed, presented to me artistically and lovingly. I may not have cared about the shackle, but Zant did.

He cared how I felt about myself. In truth, he wanted me to see myself like a twilight flower – lovely, strong, perfect, with an aura of magic and perhaps a bit of mystery.

Years have passed and I was 22, only a few days after I was crowned the true ruler of Twilight. I have not seen nor heard from Zant since then. That was the year the twilight flowers stopped coming.

* * *

 **As much as I wished to have continued to the point where Zant was driven into madness when he was not crowned ruler, I preferred this ending. Writing dramas at night is comforting. Thank you for reading, and please do leave a word or two if you wish.**


End file.
